This present disclosure generally relates to a fuse-protected vehicle electrical system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to wireless connectivity enhancements of a singular design which can be added to existing vehicle electrical systems without special tools or training to permit external control of at least one electrical subsystem through a wireless link to mobile control devices.
Electrical and electronic subsystems in automotive vehicles are part of the overall vehicle electrical system and provide numerous functions related to the normal starting and driving operation, convenience, entertainment, access and security for vehicles. Every year, vehicle manufacturers introduce vehicles with increasing numbers of features which enhance convenience, entertainment, access and security. In addition, thieves continually attempt to learn how to circumvent vehicle security systems in an attempt to steal vehicles, which makes all vehicles vulnerable to theft despite the sophistication of their original electronic equipment. Vehicles which have been manufactured and sold have specific features that will always remain the same over time and will not benefit from the introduction of enhanced features that new vehicles enjoy.
In recent years, the rapid and widespread growth in long-range wireless connectivity and sophisticated hand-held mobile devices with touch-type graphical user interfaces and short or long-range wireless connectivity has led to the proliferation of machine-to-machine connectivity solutions and “anywhere at any time” device interactivity. Consumers now expect all of their vehicles, homes and devices to be connected and able to be interacted with via their mobile technology from anywhere and at any time.
For many years, aftermarket vehicle electronics suppliers have been offering retrofittable security and convenience subsystems to expand the capabilities available to vehicle owners. Security system enhancements are available to enhance the existing vehicle security features through connections to existing vehicle electronic systems to override normal operation and create greater barriers to thieves who must overcome these systems to steal a vehicle. Other aftermarket system enhancements include the addition of remote vehicle start and keyless entry. The primary limitations of these systems include the need for extensive custom engineering efforts by the suppliers for each vehicle to work with the unique electronics of the vehicles as well as the need for consumers to pay a professional technician for all installation efforts due to the technical complexity of the different vehicle installations. Consequently, these installations are generally expensive for consumers to consider.
One aftermarket supplier, Dynamco of Australia, offers a plug-in wireless relay replacement to enable RF control of vehicle systems. This system includes a relay that does not have self-powering and must obtain power from the relay socket, if power is available at this location. In many vehicles, the relay socket does not supply the necessary power and in those cases, additional wires must be run to obtain power and/or ground from the vehicle to operate. Additionally, there are many different relay configurations in vehicles, which requires a wide variety of part numbers and individual relays to address the vehicle market. Also, there are a large number of vehicles which do not have user-replaceable relays to use for adding wireless connectivity via a wireless relay replacement.
Presently, no wireless connectivity enhancement system of a singular design to control a fuse-protected vehicle system, which is self-powered and controlled by mobile devices, of all existing or new vehicles and devices for installation without special tools or training currently exists.